


2 Am (A Avocado x Melon Bun cookie one shot)

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: it's 2 am. Avocado Is working on some logisitics for work in her kitchen as Melon bun sleeps in Avocado's bedroom. But little does Avocado know is that someone is still awake...
Relationships: Avocado cookie / Melon Bun Cookie
Kudos: 3





	2 Am (A Avocado x Melon Bun cookie one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!MILD NSFW!!!

Avocado was up late that night, Crunching the numbers on her notebook so she could tune up her gauntlets and other weapons in the morning when she knew melon bun wasn’t in her bedroom asleep. She worked quietly in her kitchen, writing furiously and typing things into her calculator. She was bored and thinking about Melon bun, Who had worked all day in the mines, so she had come back to Avocado’s, took a shower, ate some dinner with her, and then passed out after cuddling for a good 5 minutes. Seeing the opportunity to go work on stuff, she let her sleep and crept downstairs to work on stuff. 

It had only been an hour since she had gone back out to the kitchen. As she wrote, she felt herself getting a bit drowsy. But she knew she had to get this done.

Suddenly, Melon bun’s warm hands curled around Avocado’s waist. Avocado realized it was her dear Girlfriend. She smiled at her, realizing Melon bun’s eyes were half open and she was still half asleep.

“Hey! Couldn’t sleep? Need some night time puns?”

“Mh...come here…” Melon bun said softly, She was wearing a rather adorable floral nightgown and one of Avocado’s fluffy robes. 

“Hmm…?” Avocado was confused. She stood up from her chair, only to have Melon bun pull her into a kiss, as she cupped avocado’s cheeks, Avocado blushed and smiled into it. As she tried to pull away thinking it was just a short moment, Melon bun wanted more. She pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her neck and slipping her tongue across her lips. Avocado’s eyes widened a little, She was a bit nervous and surprised that Melon was feeling this passionate towards her. But she liked it. She opened her mouth a little bit, letting her own tongue rub against Melon bun’s, Melon bun let out a soft noise as she Enjoyed every second of it. 

Suddenly, Melon bun pulled away for air, taking in breaths softly. The two of them were blushing badly. 

“W..what was that about--” Avocado started, but then Melon bun was gently kissing her neck. Avocado, who’s soft spot was her neck, found herself letting out a loud gasp and leaning against the counter nearby. “M-Melon…” She muttered, taking in the pleasure. 

Melon licked her neck up and down, a smirk on her face as she looked up at Avocado, who was biting her lip and pulling at her collar. 

She pulled away for a moment and kissed her lips one more time “I love you, Avocado.” Melon bun said softly. Before turning around and starting for the bedroom. Avocado, on the other hand, was blushing like mad.   
“I...love you too…” she muttered, eyes wide. 

The next morning, Avocado was making Breakfast for Melon bun, as Melon bun drank some tea. 

“So uh...why did you make out with me last night?”

Melon bun suddenly spit out her tea.  
“YOU MEAN I _WASN’T_ DREAMNG?!”

THE END


End file.
